theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan McAvoy
}} Dylan McAvoy is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Steve Burton. Biography Background Dylan McAvoy grew up in Darien, CT, at the same time as Avery and Phyllis Summers with his adoptive parents Terry and Penny McAvoy. His biological parents are Paul Williams and Nikki Newman. He was formerly believed to be the son of Ian Ward. Dylan moved to Chicago with his adoptive family when he was in high school. While attending college to become an architect, Dylan's father fell off a ladder and broke his back, so Dylan returned to Chicago to run his father's construction company, which he did for several years. He met lawyer, Avery Bailey Clark when he was doing some construction work at her house. Avery's husband, Joe, had been a workaholic and neglected her. Dylan found Avery crying, and told her not to let her happiness depend on someone else, and they began an ongoing affair. When Dylan's reserve unit got called up, he bought her a ring and asked her to leave her husband for him. Instead, Avery broke it off to work on her marriage. But then Avery's husband found out about the affair, and he divorced her. In early 2011, Avery received word that Dylan had been killed in Afghanistan, where he had been deployed. Distraught, Avery moved to Genoa City, where her sister Phyllis lived, and where she had done a lot of casework for the Innocence Foundation. Arrival and finding Avery Avery fell in love with Nick Newman. During their courtship Avery told Nick about Dylan and how she had destroyed her marriage for their affair. Nick later found Dylan's dog tags in a jar in Avery's kitchen cabinet drawer. Viewers then saw a man with a duffle bag and in camo attire check into the Genoa City Motor Arms. The man sat on the bed and unfolded a falling-apart journal from which a worn photo of Avery fell. When asked about it later, he said that it contained all of his hopes and dreams. Another time the man was seen digging a boxed engagement ring out of his bag. With Avery's encouragement to follow his dream, Nick bought a basement bar, started renovations, and named it The Underground, intending to run it with his son, Noah, as bartender. Prior to opening night, a man walked into the club calling himself Mack. Telling Nick he was a contractor, Mack had heard that Nick needed help with some troublesome wiring. Nick asked him if he'd ever done any bartending, and hired Mack to help out, at least on opening night. On opening night, Avery went to the back, recognized Mac as Dylan and cried, "You died, is this real?" Interrupted by Nick, she told Dylan that she needed to be there for Nick, and they would talk later. The next morning Avery showed up at Dylan's motel and slapped him, asking how dare he come back like that, with no warning? Dylan said he had been injured, returned to Chicago to find her, then found her through the Innocence Foundation, and saw a photo of her and Nick. Dylan claimed he didn't want to mess things up, but just wanted to see her, asked if he should go, and if she loved Nick. Avery left, and told Nick the truth about Dylan, who gave her time to decide who she wanted to be with. Valentine's Day evening, Avery was stuck at home during a major winter snowstorm, and Nick at the bar. Dylan showed up at her apartment, they reminisced, the power went out, and they kissed in the dark. Nick showed up. Avery tearfully told Dylan goodbye, that she had moved on, and was in love with Nick. Dylan packed and left in his truck on the icy roads, intending to return to Chicago. But Nick's former wife Sharon's car slid on the ice, running Dylan's truck off the road, and he hit a tree, leaving him unconscious. Sharon called for help, and Dylan survived with a concussion and bruised ribs. (While in the hospital, Dylan had a flashback to Afghanistan: Dylan was down in the sand, his buddy "Sully" Sullivan was injured. Sully moved to shove his weapon to Dylan and was shot, apparently dead). Sharon called for help, and Dylan was diagnosed with a concussion and bruised ribs. Dylan went to thank Sharon the next day and found her place with storm damage and her unable to find anyone available to make repairs. Dylan offered his services, and Sharon accepted. Both Avery and Nick were disappointed to hear that Dylan would be staying in town. While Dylan worked on Sharon's kitchen, he told Sharon that his mother had died while he was in the army in Afghanistan. Dylan and Faith became close, and Dylan rescued her daughter Faith when she disappeared in the woods. He explained his affinity for children remembering how he had given candy to kids and played soccer to help gain the confidence of the locals. Dylan also told Sharon how a local Afghan family had taken him in after he had been injured, and later how he had rescued their daughter from an attack and kept her safely hidden for two weeks. After Dylan received word that his dad was getting worse, he moved him from the Milwaukee hospital to Genoa City so they could spend more time together. Dylan explained to Sharon that his father had fallen from a ladder and broken his back years ago, and he had been told that he would never walk again, but he proved them wrong and walked again. But after getting an infection after surgery to get pins replaced, his health had gone downhill ever since. Dylan spent the day talking to his dad about old times, selling his construction company, and his house. His father encouraged him to leave for a couple of hours, and Dylan returned to find that his father had died. Relationship with Chelsea Dylan helped Chelsea Lawson when her car had a dead battery, and they enjoyed each other. Then weeks later, after being yelled at by her estranged husband Adam Newman, and her hopes for telling him about the baby she was carrying were dashed, Chelsea fell into bed with Dylan. Both agreed it was just a one-night stand, and Chelsea knew it would be convenient if she ever had to claim her baby was not Adam's. Dylan finally told Avery that he could not settle for just friends or be the other man in her life again. On his way out of town, he ran into Chelsea at Crimson Lights and said goodbye. Dylan stopped at a bar, got into a fight with a sheriff's son who had been harassing a woman. Dylan went to jail, and Avery bailed him out. Required to stay in town for his trial, Nick offered Dylan his bartender job again to make money to repay Avery for his bail. Nick also offered to get the charges dropped so Dylan could leave town, but Dylan declined. Avery broke it to Dylan that she had accepted Nick's marriage proposal. Dylan tried to talk her into marrying him instead, saying that they deserved another chance after all they had gone through. Then Avery asked Dylan if he ever thought about "their baby". Avery said she felt that her miscarriage had been punishment for cheating on her husband. She said that she had lost their baby, then Dylan had disappeared, then she spent two years of misery thinking he was dead, and how she had lost everything. She admitted she had not told Nick about the miscarriage, saying that she could not survive another one, or another failure at love. That Nick was love without pain, and it was too late for her and Dylan. Dylan finally gave up on Avery and sold the engagement ring to repay her for the bail money. Avery begged Dylan not to leave town, but he said that he could not stay and watch her marry Nick, and quit his job at the Underground. He later became a bartender at On the Boulevard working for Billy Abbott. Adam found out that Chelsea was pregnant, he confronted Chelsea in front of Dylan, and she told them that the baby was Dylan's. Tearing up, Adam told Chelsea he was happy that she was finally having a baby, but apparently it did not matter with whom. After the shock wore off, Dylan assured Chelsea that he would not abandon his child, which Chelsea told him would be due around Thanksgiving. Chelsea felt guilty the more Dylan got into the idea of becoming a father, and invited him over to tell him the truth, that he was not the father. But when he surprised her with plans to build a baby cradle, she backed out again. They began spending a lot of time together, enjoying each other's company while Dylan began designing his new digs in a converted warehouse, including a nursery. They married on August 12, 2013. Dylan delivered Chelsea's son, Terrence Connor McAvoy, a few hours after their wedding. However, their happiness is destroyed first when Dylan and Chelsea find out form their doctor that Connor has an eye disorder called retinitis pigmentosa and later when her ex-husband Adam Newman finds out that he, not Dylan, is the baby's father. Dylan is devastated and heartbroken when he learns the truth from Chelsea. He seeks comfort and advice from Avery, causing her to be late to her wedding. He later tells Chelsea that their marriage is over, and that he will seek to have it annulled. However, Dylan experiences a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, which he had been dealing with since his time in the military, and kidnaps Connor. Adam and Chelsea team up with Avery to find them. The trio find Dylan and Connor at a cabin that he and Avery used to share. Avery gently talks to him, and Dylan gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea. New parents In October 2013, Dylan discover that he is the biological son of Nikki Newman and Ian Ward, and was given up for adoption. Nikki blurts out the news to Dylan in the middle of a crowded restaurant during Dylan's fist fight with Nick Newman. Dylan is offended by Nikki's accusation that the woman who raised him, Penny McAvoy, is a liar and demands a DNA test. Dylan is shattered when the DNA confirms Nikki's claim that he is her son. Avery encourages Dylan to seek out his biological father Ian Ward and begins a search, but it moves along, Avery becomes scared for Dylan. It becomes even crazier when Nikki's longtime friend Paul Williams becomes in need of a liver transplant, as Paul was shot by Austin Travers. Dylan is discovered to be a match, and Nikki reveals to Paul that he, not Ian, is Dylan's biological father. Dylan also meets up with his best friend from high school and army medic, Ben Rayburn. Dylan wanted his best friend to tell him what was wrong and Ben admit that he killed his father when he was younger and took the name and social security number of a former deceased classmate. Ben had been seeing Victoria but everybody looked down on him when they heard about his secret. Nevertheless, Dylan and Ben continued their friendship. Convicted of Murder Ian Ward went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He threatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Dylan told Ben he thinks he might have had post traumatic stress that night he chased off Ian and could have murdered him leading to his disappearance since Ben would understand. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City.Paul's wife Christine told him he had to investigate unbiasedly. Paul decided to arrest his son, Dylan, This was all a plot and Paul let Avery, Dylan, Christine, and Nikki in on his plan to clear Dylan's name. They tell the public he's arrested which is still very difficult for Dylan. But they keep him in a holding cell and use Nikki as bait to draw out Ward's reappearance. Nikki will be totally protected though. Nikki and Paul eventually trapped Ian and he was sent to prison and Dylan was released. Avery's ex-husband, Joe Clark, went to Avery's place and they talked about the past and their present. Joe was later seen at Crimson Lights and he ran into Avery again. Avery was visibly upset, so he tried to comfort her. Avery questioned why he was still in town, and he said his business was taking longer to complete than he initially thought. It's revealed that Joe is hired by someone to acquire the property that Crimson Lights currently sits on. Joe goes to the GCAC and runs into Cane Ashby and his wife, Lily Ashby. It's revealed that Cane and Joe know each other, and met a few years ago when Cane was working in real estate. Joe chose Michael Baldwin as an attorney not knowing that Avery and Michael are recently in a business partnership. Joe discussed it with Avery and met with Dylan. Joe tried to have a civil greet with Dylan. Things escalated between Dylan and Joe and Dylan assaulted him. Joe kissed Avery one time at her office, and she told him to couldn't happen again. Soon after, Joe learned Dylan and Avery were engaged. Joe finally told Avery tag the wanted back, but she made it clear she wanted to marry Dylan. Joe's silent employer is revealed to be Victor Newman. Abby Newman encouraged her mother, Ashley Abbott, to go out on New Years Eve and not stay at work alone. Joy and Ashley tried to rekindle their romance from their fling in New York. Ashley and Joe show up at the Athletic Club's New Years Eve party together much to Avery's disliking. Dylan eventually proposed to Avery and Avery gladly accepted. Joe promised Avery he'd leave her and Dylan alone if she comes up to her apartment secretly. Avery decided to arrive there while Dylan was at Katie Newman's christening. Victor then decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki, because it upsets her because of her son's company. Joe tried to win her over and bought her a necklace she liked in a store in at the honeymoon. Avery had a full body scan on and he tried putting it on her but she left. Joe called Victor ending the redevelopment business. Victor decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki. Dylan ran into Joe at the Athletic Club, and Joe mentioned Avery being at the apartment which made Dylan angry and get physical with Joe once again. Dylan and Avery had a fight but resolved it. On Valentine's Day, Joe told Avery he is leaving town. Dylan didn't believe him and the two men got into an argument. Joe taunted Dylan about Avery always being in love with him. Dylan violently grabbed Joe and Avery tied to break them out. Dylan accidentally punched Avery in the mouth, and then left ashamed. The ceiling of the Underground collapsed due to structural damage, and Joe and Avery were trapped together. Joe was trapped under a metal beam, and Avery created a lever to lift the beam up, so Joe could get out from underneath it. Dylan rescued Joe and Avery and safely got them to Crimson Lights. Avery was sleeping and Sharon heard her say "Joe" much to Sharon's surprise. Avery was unhappy to hear that Dylan was at Sharon's house that night after seeing her car banged up. Sharon got into a car accident and didn't want Nick to know, afraid he would take Faith from her, and Dylan promised to say he was driving. Sharon was ultimately honest with Nick, and Nick accused Sharon of being a bad parent but Dylan stuck up for her much to Avery's chagrin. Dylan continued to help Sharon. Sharon was spinning out when she received a message written in lipstick on her mirror, as Abby and Summer have also received. Sharon immediately accuses Dylan of thinking she did it and that she's crazy. Dylan honestly admits she's done some questionable things in the past which makes her upset. Dylan says that Faith mentioned they drove around in the woods. Sharon admits she had a panic attack, and thought that driving around would calm her down. Sharon is hurt that Dylan thinks she could have killed Austin, and he says it doesn't look good for her before leaving. Avery can tell something is wrong and assumes it's Joe and starts rambling about him which annoys Dylan. Dylan states she's the one who can';t stop talking about Joe. Avery realizes it's Sharon and advises Dylan to stay the hell away from her! Dylan goes searching through the woods to find evidence while somebody is stalking him. Dylan discovers a tire iron which could be a possible murder weapon. Paul calls Dylan because Noah accused Dylan of being a suspect. Dylan showed up at Paul's office and Paul was disappointed that Dylan didn't come to him about what's going on. Dylan brings the tire iron over to Sharon's which excited her because she feels she might be off the hook. Dylan informs her he'll get blood, DNA, and fingerprints tested. Dylan asks Avery to get it tested even though it's risky, but Dylan insisted and convinced her to. Dylan was supposed to meet up at a charity event to support Avery because she's winning an award that night and helping children from abusive families. Dylan decided to show up at Sharon's to find Paul interrogating Sharon, confirming her as a suspect. Dylan calls Avery, who sounds annoyed with him, and confirms that the results are ready. Dylan and Avery head over to Avery's office and Dylan reads that the results are Austin's blood and Sharon's fingerprints. Joe, Lily, and Cane all decided to have Avery receive an award for the Better Days Foundation at the Athletic Club. Avery was a little shaky at first but Lily stated she's doing it. At the awards ceremony, Dylan had to rush over to Sharon's and promised to meet up with her. Joe gave a speech and presented the award to Avery. Dylan still hadn't showed up and Avery called Dylan stating she has the results on her desk. Joe convinced Avery to run up to the balcony with a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Joe kissed her and she pushed him away. Joe fell over the balcony and critically injured. Joe fell in a dumpster and Avery was panicking and Lily rushed up. Avery told Lily to call an ambulance. Avery called Dylan to rush over to the hospital. Paul also questioned Avery being engaged to his son. Avery stated he tried to make a move on her, she pushed him away, and they had been drinking champagne. Dylan arrived at the hospital and explained the evidence points to Sharon and he wanted her to represent Sharon. Avery couldn't and stayed by Joe's side and Joe later found out he is paralyzed. Sharon tried to steal the tire iron from Avery's office, but is chloroformed and brought back to her house with the tire iron. Noah sees Sharon unconscious, and asks what happened. Sharon admits the tire iron has Austin's blood, and her fingerprints on it. Summer comes through the door and overhears what Sharon said. Sharon panics and takes off when Summer goes to call the police. Her car stalls and she runs into Kyle, who brings her back to the ranch. Paul and Dylan show up, and Dylan admits to Paul he had the tire iron tested behind his back. Paul is furious and arrests Sharon since the evidence points to her. David Sherman won't return Sharon's calls, and she fires the public defender when she feels he won't do a good job. Michael shows up and offers that Sharon he put under house arrest with someone to guard her, and volunteers to do it himself. Under these conditions, Sharon is granted bail. More doubt is cast on Sharon when she is found with Courtney's necklace. Sharon starts to believe that her situation is hopeless, so Dylan pretends to turn against her in order to get her to fight back against the charges. It works, and Sharon defends herself to Dylan's accusations when she believes he has turned on her. After Faith sees Nick assaulting a reporter, Sharon tells Faith that people think she did. Bad thing, but that she didn't. Faith says she believes Sharon is innocent and asks Noah of he thinks the same thing; Noah says that believes Sharon is innocent as well. Sharon vouches for Nick and says that he would never hurt his children and is not a violent man. Mariah also finally visits Sharon and tells her that she believes she is innocent and will do whatever she can to prove it. Sharon is really happy to know that all of her children believe in her innocence. Sharon also gets news that traces of latex were found on the tire iron, and Mariah deduces that someone could have made a latex copy of Sharon's fingerprints to make her look guilty. Avery leaves with Joe to Chicago for a week to help him recover. Avery is amazed when Joe can get up by himself. Dylan took a trip to Chicago to see Avery who stated Joe is progressing and recovering and that she rented an apartment there and will need to stay another week. Dylan saw Joe and Avery "hug" which was really Avery helping him up but Dylan thought it was something more. Dylan spends the night at Sharon's, snuggling on the couch and they wake up not realizing it. Dylan wanted to get back to Avery and left. Sharon realized he left his wallet and walked up to the door when Avery arrived. Avery was wondering why his wallet had fallen out of his pocket if they weren't doing anything. Dylan arrived finding the two women arguing. Avery stated she was confused by his text and Dylan insisted he didn't know about the text. Sharon admit she sent it from Dylan's phone. Back at the apartment, Dylan and Avery agreed they're great together when fighting a cause but with other people inserting themselves into their lives, they should break up. Avery booked and Sharon stopped by who Dylan was angry with for sending the text. Sharon left for her house and was heartbroken when Dylan stopped by apaologizing. Dylan explained Avery stated he has feelings for Sharon and she's right. Dylan and Sharon kissed and then made love in her bed. Crimes Committed *Arrested for assaulting someone at the bar; released on bail, causing him to not leave Genoa City (2013). *Kidnapped Connor Newman (2013). *Punched his brother Nick Newman (2013). *Assaulting Ian Ward and accused for murder due to Ward's dissappearance, engaged in plot to pretend to be arrested while Paul Williams used Nikki Newman as bait to provoke Ward's reappearance (2014). *Snooping through Paul's detective files on Ian Ward (2014). *Punched Joe Clark (2014). *Got into a fight with two thieves (2015). *Accidentally punched Avery Clark in the face (2015). *Threatened and assaulted Joe Clark while tying him to a chair for a confession (July 2015). Maladies and Hospitalization *Diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) *Hurt his hand (after punching a wall) *Suffered from an infection after surgery (2014). *Beat up by two thieves; concussion (2015). *Stabbed in the back (November 2015) See Also *Dylan McAvoy and Sharon Collins *Dylan McAvoy and Avery Summers Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters Category:Williams family Category:Reed family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:2010s